Beginings End
by jameron4eva
Summary: Family fic of our fav familys. What happens when a temporal wave effects all multiverses. ST:VOY set JUST AFTER "Lineage".


Sorry for my disclaimer, but this is what I have to work with, a word 97, on a windows 98, there I said it. Now none of the following characters belong to me, they do belong to the studios, and writers, and actors who brought them to life. The story how ever, and added characters, do belong to me, set season seven.

"Mr. Paris, report to the bridge, A.S.A.P." Tom looked to his wife, now three months pregnant, and smiled. "Duty calls my love, " he said, baiting her. "Have to save the latest damsel in distress. " He watched as B'Elanna retorted, "What? Not enough to have one damsel?" hook, line, and sinker. "Sorry, gut I gotta go, love ya!" he called to her as he left.

When he got to the bridge, he was radiating good cheer. "Hey Harry, how goes our sensors?" Harry chose not to take the bait, "Just get to the Conn. Tom, we don't need to be distracted." Tom feigned shock, "But I thought my jokes where the highlight of the day." B'Elanna walked on the bridge as he said this, "Sorry to break it to you helmboy, no one likes your jokes." Tom looked at them as he sat down, "My own wife, siding with Harry? Has the world come to an end?" Chakotay chose that moment to speak up, "No, it's just 63 years away."

Ten minutes later-

Captain Janeway had never liked going into a situation unprepared, but this was just crazy. "Tom, what is that over in the next dark void?" Everyone was on edge as he looked at the data. "Nothing Captain, sorry" he felt like this whole quadrent had messed up his day. "Captain, I think I have some thing." Harry reported. "It's a ship, exactly 20 feet in diameter, emitting, Federation warp signatures." The bridge crew looked to one another, all seeing the hope in their eyes. "Hail them, Ensign." Janeway ordered.

"Again, I repeat, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the starship Voyager, respond." The young man looked to the girl next to him, "Think we should answer?" She sent a glare at him, one of her sisterly ones, "Sean, do you ever tire of this?" They shared a good laugh, then she got serious, " Sean, we must, it's part of our mission in this time." He accepted that, and hailed the ship back. "My name is Sean, I'm here with my sister, may we come aboard?" Janeway waited before responding, "Okay, let us tractor you in, and then report to sickbay." Sean set the controls, and kicked his feet up, causing his sister to jump up, "Damn it Sean, this may be your mission, but it's my ship, now get your feet of the panels." He laughed as he did so, listening to her muttered curses of humans, and keeping her ship clean.

**Voyager, 1530 hours,**

Tom wanted to get a crack at flying the shuttle, it reminded him of the flyer. He thought that B'Elanna might want to look at it too, so he asked her to come with him, she did. Now they where in the halls, going to the bay. "Tom, I think you have a date with another ship." He looked to her, he still felt horrible about Alice, but he couldn't help but find the joke in her bait. "Well, as long as they don't try to kill you, me, or the ship, we have a deal." He smirked as he got the reaction he wanted, a playful hit on the shoulder. "Tom, I'm the only girl in your life, don't forget that." He was surprised, "But what if our child is a girl, I'd have to split my defensive capabilities." She suddenly got stiff, "Sorry, but I do hope we have a girl, and many brothers and sisters for her." She smiled at that, "Tom, you are a pig." "Now I resent that, I'm not a pig, I'm your husband, and you thought it not me." Their banter flowed like that, until they arrived at the shuttle bay.

The boy hadn't seen Voyager like this before, it was impressive to say the least. He gaped in awe at its complexity, while his sister remembered her time here. "…So that's when Harry jumped up and," the voice trailed of as the two targets arrived. " Welcome to Voyager, my name is Tom Paris, and this is my lovely wife B'Elanna Torres – Paris." The woman, already starting to show, hit him "I thought it was Tom Paris-Torres." He frowned slightly at that. "Not now, we have to escort our guests." And he gestured for them to follow, so Sean and his sister did that. About ten minutes later, they arrived at sickbay.

"Ah, the new arrivals, I see that you have not set either Paris off, that's good." The Paris's left the bay for the bridge. "Now, let me get a scan of you two." He pointed to the bio beds, the girl jumped on like it was secondhand nature, and the boy was apprehensive. "I assure you, it's quite alright, your safe." With that the boy jumped on, and waited, letting the Doctor do his scans. "Well, aside from your quarter-Klingon D.N.A, I detect no problems, you're free to go." The boy and girl found the guestrooms, and got situated.

At the mess the boy got two plates, one for him, and one for his sister. He went back to their rooms; to find her slumped over, her breathing ragged. He ran forgetting that he had plates in his hands, and dropped them to get to her. "Miral, Miral! slow your breathing, if you let this get to you, we will not be able to save you." She got her breathing under control, after a few minutes, she smiled "Look at that picture Sean, who do you, see?" He looked at the picture that Miral had been looking at. "I see the two that helped us to the sickbay today, why?" She laughed at this, "Not just that, look at the kid in their arms." He looked closer, and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "They are our parents?" he asked his sister. She nodded her head, "And there the ones who can save me, just as we must save them."


End file.
